Une Fleur dans le Champ
by Hinata-hime2712
Summary: Sentir la petite main se refermer autour de son doigt ou voir un grand sourire éclairer le visage innocent, dissipait les ténèbres autour de lui. Il espérait seulement être capable de la protéger. Relation familiale Kakahina. Hinata x mystère ;) L'image m'appartient.
1. Chapter 1

Voici une vieille histoire que je pensais ne jamais poster à cause de gros trous de scénarios, c'était juste un petit délire pour passer le temps. Mais les épisodes hors série de Kakashi Anbu m'ont redonné envie de l'écrire et cette fois avec toutes les infos qui me manquaient.

**Il y a un petit texte explicatif en bas. Lisez le pour comprendre certains éléments et pour la suite de cette fic si elle vous a plu.**

Merci à Myfiona and Largo pour la correction !

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 **_

**.**

**.**

Si vous lui demandiez de décrire son plus lointain souvenir, elle vous répondra ceci : Deux bras qui la soulève, une chaleur familière et de doux cheveux argentés.

Kakashi se promenait dans les rues de Konoha, les yeux troubles et l'esprit ailleurs. Il se dirigeait machinalement, habitué à faire ce même trajet quotidiennement. Il lui sembla entendre au loin la voix de Gaï mais n'y prêta pas plus d'attention.

Enfin arrivé au cimetière de Konoha, le jeune homme s'approcha de la tombe de Rin. Il y déposa quelques Lys qu'il avait en mains, retira les feuilles mortes de la pierre ainsi que les fleurs de cerisiers venues se poser là en ce mois d'Avril. Il se redressa et se tînt immobile. Traçant encore et encore les lettres du nom de son amie avec son seul œil apparent, il laissa échapper un soupir. Il toucha une dernière fois la tombe en murmurant :

« À demain Rin, je dois aller les voir. »

Quittant l'endroit, il avança mélancoliquement vers le monument dédié aux « héros » morts en protégeant Konoha. Il déposa les deux bouquets qui lui restaient dans les bras avant d'enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches. Depuis quelques mois le nom de son meilleur ami, Obito Uchiwa, avait été rejoint par celui de son sensei et Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Lisant et relisant leurs noms dans la pierre, le sentiment de regret lui serrait de plus en plus la gorge. Il y avait tellement de « et si » dans sa tête qu'il se sentait perdre pied.

Tout à ses pensées, il n'entendit pas le vol d'un oiseau l'approcher pour finalement se poser sur son épaule. L'aigle lui mordit légèrement l'oreille, le sortant de son état végétatif avant de reprendre son envol. Kakashi suivit de son œil l'oiseau prendre la direction de la Tour Hokage. Le jeune homme soupira, lança un dernier regard vers le monument de pierre avant de sauter dans un arbre et se diriger rapidement vers le centre du village.

Il monta les marches vers le bureau du Troisième et toqua.

« Entrez » invita une voix grave.

Kakashi poussa la porte en bois et s'arrêta devant le bureau de l'Hokage.

« Vous m'avez demandé, Sandaime-sama. »

« Ah, Kakashi. Un instant. »

Hiruzen Sarutobi se leva de sa chaise, fit quelques signes avec ses mains et des sceaux brillèrent d'une couleur verte sur toutes les parois de la pièce, scellant le son de la salle. Il se rassit et prit sa pipe posée sur son bureau.

« J'ai besoin de toi pour une mission de protection urgente. » Expliqua le vieil homme.

Il reprit après avoir tiré une bouffée de fumée :

« Elle est de rang S, ne durera que quelques jours, une semaine au maximum, et se passera entièrement dans le village. Tu devras rester aux côtés de ce client 24 heures sur 24. La seule condition à noter est que tu devras héberger cette personne pendant tout le temps de la mission, pour des mesures évidentes de sécurité.»

« Bien, Hokage-sama. »

« Les besoins de cette personne seront entièrement payés par le commanditaire de cette mission. Tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter de cela. » Ajouta Sarutobi.

« Hokage-sama, puis-je savoir pourquoi cette personne, qui semble être confortable financièrement, n'engage pas directement des gardes-du-corps ? » demanda Kakashi, incrédule.

« J'allais te l'expliquer une fois que nous aurions rejoint ta protégée. »

Le Hokage se leva et se dirigea dans le fond de la pièce, passant à côté du jeune homme qui le suivait du regard. Il posa une main sur un pan de mur et quelques secondes après, celui-ci coulissa pour laisser apparaître un passage sombre.

« Suis-moi. » Ordonna le dirigeant du village, ne se retournant pas.

Kakashi emboîta le pas du vieil homme qui descendait les marches d'un escalier étroit. Le ninja frissonna un peu lorsqu'il sentit la fraîcheur du passage s'infiltrer dans ses vêtements. À peine éclairés par quelques torches, ils finirent par se trouver face à une impasse. Le Troisième tendit une nouvelle fois sa main, toucha le mur et fit quelques signes. La paroi coulissa, laissant une lumière claire les éblouir. Lorsque le Hatake rouvrit sa paupière, le Hokage était déjà entré dans la pièce secrète.

Le jeune homme observa rapidement la salle. Un feu dans une cheminée à sa droite diffusait une douce chaleur, deux fauteuils y faisaient face. Une bibliothèque à sa gauche avec de très vieux parchemins vu l'état jaunâtre de certains. Il tourna de nouveau son regard vers l'Hokage qui était au fond de la pièce, penché sur ce qui semblait être un berceau. Le jeune homme le rejoint et se pencha également, craignant ce qu'il allait y trouver. Ses doutes furent confirmés lorsqu'il vit un bébé endormie.

L'enfant devait avoir moins d'un an, une bonne quantité de cheveux bruns sur le haut de son crâne, les joues rondes et roses et un pyjama d'un violet clair. Le berceau était de très bonne qualité. De la dentelle blanche pendait tout autour et des draps en cotons blanc également avec l'insigne d'un clan qu'il connaissait bien.

« Hyuuga ?» S'étonna Kakashi.

« Oui, Hinata Hyuuga pour être précis. » Ajouta le Sandaime.

Le porteur de Sharingan se tourna vers celui-ci, son seul œil légèrement écarquillé.

« N'est-ce pas l'héritière Hyuuga qui est née dernièrement ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Tout à fait. » Acquiesça le vieil homme.

« Mais... pourquoi est-elle là ? » Dit-t-il, sa façade impénétrable se fissurant un peu.

Il était trop éberlué qu'une enfant aussi précieuse se retrouve ici.

« Il y a eu une tentative de kidnapping ou de meurtre à son encontre. L'enquête n'a pas pu encore déterminer l'objectif de ou des agresseurs. Hiashi avait des doutes depuis quelques temps sur une possible atteinte à la vie d'un des membres de sa famille. Hier soir, ils ont été malheureusement confirmés. »

Sarutobi s'arrêta un instant lorsque l'enfant gémit un peu avant de redevenir silencieuse.

« Hiashi suspecte une trahison au sein du clan et sait que suite à cet échec, ses ennemis vont se terrer pendant quelques temps. Il ne veut pas exposer son héritière au danger et ne faisant confiance à aucun de ses membres pour le moment, il me l'a confié. Il m'a demandé de la cacher et de la protéger pendant quelques temps. Malheureusement, dans ce genre de cas, l'enquête peut prendre plusieurs années. Je ne peux pas m'en occuper moi-même donc je compte lui trouver une nouvelle famille apte à ce rôle. En attendant, je compte sur toi pour la garder et la protéger. » Finit l'Hokage en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Sandaime-sama, sauf votre respect, je pense qu'il serait judicieux d'attribuer cette mission à un ninja capable de s'occuper d'un enfant. Je n'ai que 15 ans et- »

« Kakashi. » Coupa Sarutobi. « C'est une mission de protection avant tout et je pense que tu es le meilleur pour ce travail. »

Le porteur du sharingan sentit une once de fierté à ces paroles mais perdit de son assurance lorsqu'il reposa ses yeux sur le bébé.

« Tu n'auras qu'à demander de l'aide à tes amis, je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis de venir t'aider. »

« Mais si son identité doit rester secrète, je ne peux pas- »

« Bien sûr, elle aura une nouvelle identité. Je lui ai également fait placer un sceau afin de changer la couleur de ses yeux. »

Le Troisième lui expliqua alors le scénario autour de l'arrivée du bébé chez l'Hatake et son lien avec elle.

C'est ainsi que Kakashi rentra dans son appartement, deux gros sacs remplis de fournitures pour bébé sur un bras, l'héritière Hyuuga dans un couffin de l'autre et lisant un livre sur les nouveau-nés, gentiment donné par le Sandaime. Il déposa tout d'abord le panier, avec l'enfant encore endormie, sur sa table basse du salon. Il déballa ensuite les affaires des sacs, les rangeant tantôt dans sa cuisine, sa chambre et sa salle-de-bain. À peine eut-il le temps de rejoindre de nouveau sa protégée, que la porte de son appartement s'ouvrit avec fracas et une voix tonitruante déclara :

« Bonjour mon éternel rival ! Une nouvelle journée commence et de nouveaux défis nous attendent ! Allons vivre la fougue de notre jeunesse ! »

Gaï ne s'attendit tout de fois pas à ce que des cris stridents lui répondent et sursauta. Kakashi soupira et prit le bébé dans ses bras, la berçant de droite à gauche pour la calmer.

« Bonjour Gaï. Comme tu peux le voir je suis légèrement occupé pour le moment, on vivra notre jeunesse plus tard. »

Gaï se figea et fixa longuement l'enfant pleurant dans les bras de son rival de toujours.

« Kakashi... » Reprit sérieusement le jeune homme à l'étrange coupe au bol et aux énormes sourcils.

« Comment as-tu pu ?! Déflorer une jeune fille puis lui briser le cœur ! Tu es un horrible Don Juan ! » S'écria-t-il après quelques secondes, des larmes coulants à profusions le long de ses joues.

Le Hatake grimaça et se passa une main sur le visage tout en essayant de stopper les cris de la petite.

« Gaï, baisse d'un ton, tu l'effraies. Et qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? Elle n'est pas à moi. » Dit-il d'un air blasé.

« Vraiment ? » Renifla Gaï.

Kakashi acquiesça et l'expert en Taijutsu soupira de soulagement.

« Pardon. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais avec un bébé alors ? » Questionna l'exubérant ninja observant la petite forme sanglotant légèrement dans les bras de son ami.

« Sa famille a été tuée par un groupe de mercenaires dans leur ferme et il se trouve qu'ils étaient des parents éloignés. Je suis le plus proche d'elle en terme de sang donc ils me l'ont confié. »

« Pauvre petite... » Murmura Gaï, « Mais alors, c'est toi qui va l'élever ? »

« Non, je suis trop jeune pour m'en occuper et avec mes missions ce serait trop compliqué. Hokage-sama est en train de lui chercher une famille d'adoption, je n'avais pas envie de l'abandonner à l'orphelinat. Elle fait partie de ma famille après tout. » Expliqua Kakashi.

« Tu as raison. Même si c'est triste qu'elle ne puisse pas rester avec toi. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Et bien... je n'ai plus de parents non plus et si on venait me dire qu'un membre, même éloigné, de ma famille venait habiter avec moi, je sauterai de joie. » Répondit-il avec un sourire éclatant.

Kakashi se tût un moment, observant la fillette dans ses bras, gazouillant gentiment à présent, ses yeux noir allant et venant entre les deux formes qu'elle pouvait discerner. L'Hatake voyait pour la première fois les yeux de l'enfant ouvert et fut un peu décontenancé de ne pas voir les pupilles blanches des Hyuuga mais bien les yeux noirs des Hatake.

« Et comment elle s'appelle ? » Demanda l'expert en Taijutsu.

« Je ne sais pas pour l'instant. Ils cherchent encore certains papiers d'identifications.»

« Il faut lui trouver un nom alors ! Un nom exprimant le printemps de sa jeunesse ! Et ça tombe bien puisque nous sommes en printemps ! » S'excita Gaï, faisant tout de même attention au volume de sa voix.

« Ha ? Pour quoi faire ? Elle ne sait pas encore parler. » Commenta l'Anbu, dubitatif.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas l'appeler « bébé » ou « truc » en attendant son vrai nom ! Il lui faut un beau prénom, pas vrai ? » Finit-il en grattouillant le ventre rond de l'enfant, qui gazouilla gaiement en agitant ses bras.

« Que dirais-tu de Haruka, centaine de printemps ? » Reprit-il.

« Sérieusement Gaï ? Tu vas vraiment lui chercher un nom signifiant le printemps ? » Soupira Kakashi.

« Absolument ! Ou alors Haruko, enfant du printemps ? »

Le Hatake secoua sa tête de droite à gauche, il n'arriverait jamais à comprendre son « rival ».

« Oh, j'ai trouvé ! Harumi, beau printemps ! C'est bien pour une fille, non ? » S'excita Gaï.

« Bien, bien, va pour Harumi. » Concéda-t-il.

« Ah ah ! Tu as cédé ! Il faut que je raconte ça aux autres ! »

« Gaï, non ! »

Mais le ninja en tenue verte s'était déjà élancé hors de l'appartement, laissant Kakashi avec un bras tendu dans sa direction, l'autre tenant une Hinata regardant curieusement autour d'elle.

_\- Je __ne__ vais pas finir d'en entendre parler..._

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'il préparait un biberon grâce aux indications données par le livre du Sandaime, il entendit quelques coups contre sa porte d'entrée. Il baissa le feu sous la casserole d'eau où il allait mettre la bouteille à chauffer avant d'aller ouvrir. Il le regretta amèrement lorsqu'il découvrit Genma, Asuma et Kurenaï sur son perron.

« Alors Papa-Kakashi ? » Commença Genma, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Kurenaï et Asuma pouffèrent un peu avant de suivre Genma à l'intérieur de l'appartement, ne laissant pas le temps à l'Hatake de leur fermer la porte au nez. Ce dernier se cogna le front contre l'encadrement de sa porte, un soupir à fendre l'âme s'échappant de ses lèvres. Il les rejoint ensuite dans le salon où il avait installé Hinata sur le tapis avec une couverture épaisse en dessous d'elle et entourée par différents coussins. Kurenaï était accroupie à côté du petit être et lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Asuma avait un de ses doigts prisonnier dans la petite main qui serrait et desserrait son étreinte. Genma, lui, observait la scène debout, mâchouillant son pique en bois avec un sourire aux lèvres. Celui-ci se tourna vers l'Hatake qui s'arrêta à côté de lui et dit :

« Gaï était un peu trop excité de nous dire que tu avais cédé pour je ne sais plus quoi qu'il ne nous a pas expliqué en détails l'histoire. »

Kakashi se massa la nuque, poussant un nouveau soupir avant de leur dire la même histoire qu'à Gaï.

« C'est dommage que je n'étais pas là, je lui aurais trouvé un plus jolie prénom. » Grogna Kurenaï à la fin de son explication.

« C'est ça qui te dérange le plus ? » Dit Asuma, amusé.

« De toute façon, elle en a déjà un, il faut juste attendre qu'ils trouvent ses papiers de naissance. » Répliqua Kakashi.

C'est alors que l'enfant se mit doucement à gémir. Les quatre adolescents se tournèrent vers elle et virent qu'elle commençait à gigoter dans tous les sens, ses sourcils froncés.

« Mince, son repas ! » S'exclama soudainement l'Hatake.

Il se précipita dans la cuisine, mettant rapidement le biberon dans l'eau bouillante et démarra le minuteur. Dans le salon, Kurenaï avait pris le bébé dans ses bras en espérant la calmer un peu, lui chuchotant des mots doux. L'enfant sembla intéressée par cette nouvelle voix et la fixa quelques instants, une main fourrée dans sa bouche.

Les deux garçons l'observaient faire, se sentant mal-à-l'aise en ne sachant quoi faire dans ce genre de situation. Ils avaient été formés pour être ninja et prendre des vies, pas pour s'occuper d'un nouveau-né. C'est pourquoi ils eurent une hausse de respect pour Kakashi qui arriva avec un biberon, prit la fillette des bras de Kurenaï et s'installa dans un fauteuil pour la nourrir. Mais ce respect se transforma vite en jalousie lorsqu'Asuma remarqua le regard admiratif de Kurenaï vers l'Hatake.

« Huh... Je ne pensais pas qu'un bébé était un moyen de drague. » Commenta Genma, les mains dans les poches, un sourire narquois en direction du Sarutobi.

Celui-ci ne dit rien, évitant les regards sous-entendus de son ami.

Une fois que les trois comparses quittèrent la demeure de l'Hatake, ce dernier put enfin souffler et finir les préparations de sa cohabitation avec sa protégée. Il assembla le berceau, y plaça le matelas ainsi que des couvertures et l'installa près de son lit. Il était surpris de si peu entendre la petite forme allongée dans son salon. Le jeune homme pensait que les bébés de cet âge pleuraient souvent et fut heureux que la Hyuuga ne fasse pas partie de la généralité.

Kakashi s'assit à côté de la poupée qui se tourna immédiatement vers lui, le fixant quelques instants, la bouche entrouverte. Elle agita ses bras et ses jambes, gazouillant doucement, esquissant ce qui semblait être un début de sourire. L'adolescent la souleva et la serra contre sa poitrine. Elle s'accrocha fermement au tissu de son t-shirt, suçant un de ses poings et bavant par la même occasion sur lui.

Le jeune homme resta un moment-là, assit par terre, observant les moindres gestes du petit être qui commençait doucement à s'endormir contre lui. Il décida de la laver et la changer avant de la mettre dans son berceau. Suivant les instructions de son livre, il la déshabilla sur une serviette, la frotta doucement avec un gant de toilette et du savon avant de l'installer dans une bassine d'eau tiède où il la rinça et la laissa patauger un moment, lui tenant l'arrière de la nuque pour la maintenir à la surface.

_\- Ça n'a rien de bien difficile de s'en occuper finalement..._pensa Kakashi, notant dans un coin de sa tête de remercier une nouvelle fois le Sandaime pour le livre détaillé qu'il lui avait donné.

Il la sortit, mit un peu de temps avant de comprendre le fonctionnement d'une couche et l'habilla d'un nouveau pyjama.

« Et voilà, au dodo maintenant. » Dit-il inconsciemment.

La recouvrant de sa couverture, Kakashi resta un moment devant le berceau, la regardant s'endormir. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers ses anciens coéquipiers. Qu'auraient-ils fait s'ils avaient appris la présence d'un bébé chez lui ? Ils auraient certainement accompagnés Genma, Kurenaï et Asuma cet après-midi. Rin se serait empressée de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras, déposant quelques baisers sur ses joues tandis qu'Obito, d'abord en train de taquiner Kakashi sur une possible soirée qui aurait mal terminé, deviendrait jaloux de l'attention que Rin porterait au petit être. Il aurait alors approché le nourrisson, les sourcils froncés avant de succomber aux yeux innocents du bambin. Connaissant Obito, il se serait auto-proclamé oncle et aurait pourrie-gâté l'enfant.

Kakashi esquissa un sourire, revenant à la réalité. Il décida de se faire à manger, laissant la petite dormir en silence. Cependant, alors qu'il finissait de préparer son dîner, il entendit un léger bruit provenant de sa chambre. Il pensa tout d'abord que c'était Hinata qui avait bougé dans son sommeil mais il sentit une autre présence essayant de masquer son chakra. Sortant rapidement un kunaï de sa poche, il fila jusqu'à sa chambre, se positionnant immédiatement devant le berceau juste au moment où une ombre s'en approcha. Cette dernière s'immobilisa un instant avant de s'élancer, un kunaï aussi à la main. Les deux lames de métal s'entrechoquèrent, produisant des étincelles et éclairant des bouts de visage ou de corps des deux combattants.

Dans l'espace réduit de sa chambre et en évitant de cogner le berceau, Kakashi avait bien du mal à prendre le dessus sur son adversaire. Remarquant un des jouets du bébé sur son bureau, il le prit et le lança au visage de l'ennemi, le déstabilisant quelques secondes. Mais cela suffit à Kakashi pour plonger son arme dans la gorge de l'intrus. Celui-ci tomba à genoux. Des gargouillements s'échappèrent de sa bouche avant que ses yeux ne s'éteignent définitivement. L'Hatake retira sa lame du corps et se dirigea immédiatement vers sa charge. Il fut surpris de la voir éveillée, ses yeux noirs grands ouverts. Lorsqu'elle le vit au-dessus d'elle, un énorme sourire fendit son visage et elle tendit ses bras vers lui en gazouillant gentiment.

Les épaules du jeune homme se détendirent et un mince sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres, cachées derrière son masque. Il la souleva dans ses bras, oubliant le sang sur lui et la serra contre son torse calant la petite tête dans le creux de son épaule. La fillette s'accrocha immédiatement au tissu de son t-shirt et attrapa une mèche de cheveux argentés qui lui grattouillait le nez. Après quelques minutes, un Anbu avec un masque d'oiseau apparut dans la chambre. Il observa les lieux, s'arrêtant sur le corps inerte et finit par Kakashi assit sur son lit, sa protégée toujours contre lui.

L'Anbu hocha la tête dans sa direction, souleva le mort et disparut de la pièce, rejoignant ses coéquipiers non loin, portant également d'autres corps sur leurs épaules. Kakashi se détacha alors de la petite fille, la reposant dans ses couvertures et ferma sa fenêtre. Il se promit d'installer dès le lendemain des pièges aux différentes ouvertures de sa maison. Se souvenant alors du sang sur sa main et ses vêtements, il se tourna vers le bébé et remarqua une trace rouge sur sa joue jusqu'à son oreille. Il avait dû la lui faire en la serrant contre lui.

La soulevant de nouveau, il se dirigea vers la salle-de-bain où il la débarbouilla un peu avant de la remettre au lit. Mais avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce pour lui-même prendre une douche et enfin manger son repas, le bébé commença à gémir et sangloter. Il s'approcha de nouveau du berceau et lorsqu'elle le vit, la fillette se calma et tendit ses bras vers lui, bougeant ses jambes dans tous les sens.

Kakashi lui tendit une peluche et murmura :

« Je reviens, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Toute obnubilée par le nouvel objet, le nourrisson ne remarqua pas son absence. Il prit une douche, laissant l'eau rouge devenir de plus en plus claire, suivant des yeux le courant disparaître dans le tuyau. Réchauffant son repas, il manga en silence. Le regard dans le vague, il repensa au visage enfantin et innocent tâché de sang, l'image se distordant jusqu'à ce que le visage ensanglanté de Rin le remplace. Il ravala la bile qui lui était montée à la gorge et termina son repas, l'appétit n'y étant plus.

Le jeune homme entra dans sa chambre avec un seau et une éponge, nettoyant rapidement la flaque de sang au sol. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le bébé qui s'était endormi en serrant la peluche dans ses bras. Une fois fait, il se prépara pour la nuit et s'emmitoufla dans ses draps. Le visage tout près des barres du berceau, il observa longuement la petite poitrine se soulever au gré des respirations, les petites mains fermées faisant de brefs mouvements pendant son sommeil. Et Kakashi s'endormit.

Au petit matin, un bruit le réveilla. Se passant une main sur le visage, il tourna son regard à sa gauche où de grands yeux noirs l'observaient. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était réveillé, le bébé agita ses membres et couina de nouveau, un peu plus fort. S'asseyant, il se pencha sur le berceau et la souleva. C'est alors qu'il reçut une effluve qui lui agressa le nez. Tenant le bébé aussi loin que possible, il se dirigea rapidement vers la salle-de-bain où il eut quelques difficultés à changer la couche sans avoir envie de vomir. Au réveil, sans rien dans l'estomac et avec un odorat assez développé, ce fut une première épreuve pour l'Hatake.

Enfin propre, la petite gazouilla gaiement dans ses bras. Préparer le biberon et son petit-déjeuner avec un bras en moins fut une autre épreuve de patience surtout quand le nourrisson n'arrêtait pas de vouloir toucher à tout, bougeant dans tous les sens. Voyant qu'il n'avançait pas, il se décida enfin à installer l'enfant dans le salon, le couchant dans le couffin qu'il avait oublié de ranger.

Il eut juste le temps de sortir le biberon de l'eau chaude qu'il entendit des petits sanglots venant de la pièce à côté. Kakashi se précipita et la vit toujours au même endroit, gigotant un peu. Soulagé, il s'approcha d'elle. Lorsqu'il entra enfin dans le champ de vision du bébé, celle-ci se figea un instant avant de lui offrir un sourire et de pousser de petits cris aigus en agitant ses bras. Le Hatake soupira et la souleva dans ses bras, amusant encore plus la fillette qui cria un peu plus fort, s'accrochant fermement à son t-shirt. Il s'assit sur une chaise de sa cuisine en attendant que le biberon soit à bonne température. Le jeune homme s'amusa à mettre un doigt contre la paume du bébé qui refermait aussitôt sa main autour. Portant le nouvel objet à sa bouche, le bébé suça et mordilla légèrement avec ses gencives le bout de chair. Un petit sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de l'adolescent qui taquinait le petit être en retirant son doigt avant de la laisser le reprendre dans sa bouche.

Vérifiant la température du lait, il la nourrit, lui fit faire son rôt et la coucha de nouveau dans son couffin. Kakashi s'absenta alors un instant. Il venait de se rappeler un objet qu'il avait laissé dans sa chambre.

L'adolescent revint au salon avec un petit parc amovible et se mit à le monter sous le regard curieux de l'enfant. Une fois fait, il mit quelques couvertures au fond avec quelques coussins aux angles et installa sa protégée à l'intérieur. Celle-ci tourna sa tête dans tous les sens, observant ce nouvel environnement avant de se retourner sur le ventre avec quelques difficultés. Kakashi l'observa remuer ses jambes comme si elle essayait d'avancer. Lassée de ses échecs à répétition, elle chercha son nouveau protecteur des yeux mais ne le voyant pas tout de suite, se mit à gémir et à s'agiter un peu plus. L'Hatake ne comprit pas le problème. Il se pencha un peu sur elle mais il ne sentit pas d'odeur particulière. Pensant que la position la gênait, il la retourna sur le dos et fut récompensé par un petit cri de joie.

Le bébé ne le lâchait pas des yeux portant une main à sa bouche et l'autre à côté de sa tête s'ouvrant et se refermant. Kakashi laissa échapper un petit rire et fit de même, ouvrant et fermant sa main droite au-dessus d'elle. Quelques gazouillements lui répondirent et ses petites jambes s'agitèrent, s'étendant et se recroquevillant aléatoirement.

Il passa ainsi quatre jours à s'occuper du jeune bébé avec deux autres visites de Gaï et ses anciens camarades de classe.

Le matin du cinquième jour, il reçut une convocation de la part du Hokage, lui demandant d'emmener la jeune Hyuuga avec lui. Portant le bébé dans son couffin, Kakashi arriva à la Tour centrale et monta directement dans le bureau du chef du village. Sarutobi les accueillit chaleureusement et se pencha un peu sur le nourrisson qui l'observait curieusement en faisant des bulles de baves avec sa bouche. Le vieil homme ria un peu et s'installa à son bureau.

« Kakashi, tu peux te douter pour quelle raison je t'ai demandé de venir avec ta cousine. »

Celui-ci avait effectivement une idée et étrangement, il sentit sa gorge se resserrer.

« J'ai sélectionné plusieurs familles de confiance et certaines ont acceptés. Soit sûr que j'ai choisi celle qui me semblait correspondre le plus aux critères de la famille Hatake. »

L'adolescent serra inconsciemment sa main autour de la poignée du panier contenant sa protégée, ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux du Sandaime. Celui-ci reprit :

« Évidemment, si tu souhaites devenir son gardien, tu peux toujours retirer ta demande. Je comprendrais parfaitement que tu souhaites rester avec ta famille. »

L'Hatake sursauta un peu à cette nouvelle. Il savait qu'il n'a aucun droit sur la garde de l'enfant. Elle n'était pas réellement sa cousine, c'était seulement une mascarade. Soit l'Hokage souhaité sécuriser le scénario qu'il avait imaginé pour l'enfant auprès des oreilles indiscrètes pouvant les espionner, soit il avait senti son attachement envers la petite poupée.

Il avait du mal à se l'avouer mais ces quelques jours en présence d'un être si innocent et si dépendant de lui, étaient gravés dans son cœur meurtri. Ses cauchemars incessant tantôt avec Obito, tantôt avec Rin avaient diminués. Baissant son œil noir sur le petit corps emmitouflé dans une couverture, il la fixa longuement. Celle-ci, sentant qu'on lui portait de l'attention, se tourna également vers lui et commença à gazouiller gaiement, un sourire éclairant son visage. Résolument, il leva son visage vers celui du Sandaime qui l'observait silencieusement et déclara :

« Je la garde. »

Sarutobi cacha un sourire derrière ses mains entrecroisées devant lui, ses yeux pétillants légèrement.

« Bien. J'ai quelques papiers à te faire signer dans ce cas. »

Il sortit une liasse de papier d'un tiroir et les posa sur son bureau.

« Je dois également te faire part que les enquêteurs sur le meurtre de sa famille n'ont pas trouvés son acte de naissance. Elle n'a donc actuellement pas de nom. Puisque tu es officiellement son gardien, tu dois lui en trouver un. »

Kakashi repensa alors aux différents noms que Gaï avait énoncé, d'autres glissés discrètement par Kurenaï et d'autres que Genma avait imaginé par plaisanterie. Après plusieurs minutes de délibération, il jeta un coup d'œil vers le nouveau membre de sa famille qui continuait à gazouiller gentiment en tendant ses bras vers lui.

« Tu as une idée Kakashi ? » Demanda patiemment Sarutobi.

L'adolescent posa le couffin à terre, prit l'enfant dans ses bras et la souleva un peu au-dessus de lui, lui faisant pousser de petits cris aigus. Un rayon de soleil éclaira le visage poupin.

« Himawari. Hatake Himawari. »

**Preview :**

Peu de temps après que les deux Hatake soient partis, Sarutobi alluma sa pipe et s'enfonça dans son siège.

« Votre plan a fonctionné on dirait. » S'éleva une voix derrière l'Hokage.

« J'ai seulement continué celui de Minato. Je ne pensais pas qu'il demanderait la garde de l'enfant. » Expliqua Hiruzen en tirant une bouffée de sa pipe.

« J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faîtes. Laisser cette enfant à un adolescent qui possède une position comme la sienne, certains le verront d'un mauvais œil. »

« Quand bien même, elle est entre de bonnes mains et elle permettra de réaliser un des souhaits du Yondaime. »

Le Troisième souffla doucement la fumée hors de ses poumons avant de reprendre :

« Réveiller la part d'humanité de Kakashi. »

**.**

**.**

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

Tout d'abord, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a donné envie de lire la suite. Celle-ci sortira à un rythme aléatoire car j'essaye de finir mon autre fan-fiction « une perle et deux flammes » avant.

…

\- Comme vous l'aurez compris, **ce n'est pas une histoire d'amour entre Kakashi et Hinata** mais celle-ci aura bien entendu une vie sentimentale plus tard. J'hésite encore entre deux personnages alors je lancerai peut-être un sondage.

…

-** Pour ce qui est de la preview**, c'est un extrait de ce qui sera le début du second chapitre. Sarutobi parle d'un plan de Minato pour Kakashi. Si vous n'avez pas vu les épisodes hors-série sachez que Minato, voyant son élève en pleine dépression, le chargea de protéger discrètement Kushina durant sa grossesse. Il espérait ainsi couper Kakashi du monde brutal des Anbu pendant quelques temps et lui faire retrouver goût à la vie au contact d'une femme enceinte.

...

**\- Le nouveau nom d'Hinata n'est absolument pas en rapport avec le chapitre 700 de Naruto.**

J'ai choisis ce nom bien avant parmi une sélection. Ce qui m'a décidé c'est cette raison :

Hatake signifie 'Champ' (voir titre de l'histoire), Sakumo (père de Kakashi) signifie 'culture agricole', Kakashi signifie 'épouvantail' et Himawari signifie 'Tournesol'.

C'était donc pour rester dans la thématique agricole des Hatake tout en gardant un semblant d'Hinata.

...

\- J'ai également trouvé que le nom Hima (en Corée du Sud) veut dire Neige, Hiver. (Je ne suis pas une spécialiste donc si je me trompe, corrigez-moi).

...

\- Et plus tard, j'ai découvert que le **doubleur de Kakashi a chanté une chanson s'appelant Himawari** ! Tapez Kazuhiko Inoue – Himawari sur YT, vous la trouverez facilement, c'est une jolie balade.

…


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour/Bonsoir !_

_Voici enfin le chapitre 2 d'Une Fleur dans le Champ ! Désolé pour l'attente mais comme je vous l'avais expliqué, je me concentre sur mon autre fan-fiction en priorité._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture ^-^_

_Merci à **Myfiona and Largo** pour la correction !_

_**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Peu de temps après que les deux Hatake soient partis du bureau, Sarutobi alluma sa pipe et s'enfonça dans son siège.

« Votre plan a fonctionné on dirait. » S'éleva une voix derrière l'Hokage.

« J'ai seulement continué celui de Minato. Je ne pensais pas qu'il demanderait la garde de l'enfant. » Expliqua Hiruzen en tirant une bouffée de sa pipe.

« J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faîtes. Laisser cette enfant à un adolescent qui possède une position comme la sienne, certains le verront d'un mauvais œil. »

« Quand bien même, elle est entre de bonnes mains et elle permettra de réaliser un des souhaits du Yondaime. »

Le Troisième souffla doucement la fumée hors de ses poumons avant de reprendre :

« Réveiller la part d'humanité de Kakashi. »

Le vieil homme jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, un léger sourire en coin, et ajouta :

« Je compte sur toi pour son éducation. »

« Je ferai mon possible, Hokage-sama. »

Dans une pièce obscure, seulement éclairée par une lampe à faible luminosité, on pouvait difficilement distinguer un bureau et deux formes de chaque côté de celui-ci.

« Maître, nos éclaireurs sont portés disparus. »

La forme assise donna un coup violent sur le bois, le bruit résonnant dans la salle.

« Ce satané Hiashi. Si seulement il avait eu plus d'ambition, nous n'en serions pas arrivés là. Au lieu de rester fidèle à ce village. Ont-ils eu le temps d'envoyer leurs rapports ? »

« Nous n'avons rien reçu maître. »

« Espérons qu'ils n'ont pas été interceptés. Une telle occasion ne reviendra que dans plusieurs années. C'est un léger contretemps dans nos plans mais faisons en sorte de ne plus perdre une minute. Hiashi a dû la placer en lieu sûr en dehors de Konoha à présent. Nous allons devoir être patient et discret. Sous couvert d'une mission, nos membres devront fouiller chaque village qu'ils croisent et inspecter tous les nouveau-nés. C'est tout à fait possible qu'ils aient pu changer son apparence avec une technique de camouflage. »

« Bien Maître. »

« Faisons profil bas pour le moment. Mais plus vite nous la récupérerons, plus vite nous pourrons assurer notre futur. »

Kakashi entra dans son appartement et posa le couffin sur son canapé, se laissant tomber à côté. Il resta silencieux, le regard fixe devant lui. Il avait été surpris par sa décision et il espérait ne pas l'avoir prise un peu trop vite. Tournant et retournant la scène dans sa tête, il jeta un coup d'œil au bébé endormi à ses côtés.

« Himawari Hatake... »

Le jeune homme toucha la joue ronde et rose d'un doigt, appuyant légèrement dessus. La petite forme gigota un peu, une petite grimace sur le visage, avant de se figer à nouveau. Un sourire aux coins des lèvres, Kakashi se leva et étendit ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, son dos craquant. Il avait du rangement à faire dans ses placards et son appartement. Elle avait besoin de son petit coin permanent à présent.

Tout à sa tâche de réaménager l'emplacement de ses vêtements, il ne vit pas le temps passer. Des coups tonitruants à sa porte le sortit de sa tâche et réveilla aussi l'enfant qui se mit à pleurer.

Kakashi traversa en furie l'appartement et ouvrit la porte brusquement, se préparant à faire disparaître l'inconscient.

« Désolé Kakashi ! J'ai oublié la petite ! »

Gaï avait des larmes aux yeux et se courba plusieurs fois devant lui.

« Je ferai plus attention à l'avenir ! » vociféra-t-il.

Les pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité dans le salon et dans un soupir, l'Hatake alla s'en occuper. Gaï le suivit en refermant la porte et observa son rival prendre la fillette dans ses bras et la consoler.

« Chhh... ce n'est rien. C'est juste cet idiot de Gaï. » murmura-t-il.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Elle va le retenir sinon. » se plaint l'expert en Taijustu.

« C'est le but. » répondit Kakashi, lui lançant un regard perçant.

Gaï sursauta et rit nerveusement.

« J-Je suis venu apporter un cadeau pour Harumi avant son départ. »

« Ce n'est pas la pei- »

« Tada ! »

Le fauve de jade de Konoha sortit de sa poche une réplique miniature de sa tenue verte.

« Regarde Harumi, nous serons identiques. Et nous pourrons affronter les joies de la jeunesse ensemble. » s'excita le brun.

Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos et releva son visage du bébé vers son ami.

« Gaï... aucun Hatake ne portera cette horreur. » menaça Kakashi.

Après quelques minutes de silence tendu, Gaï répéta la phrase dans sa tête et se redressa d'un coup, les joues rouges d'excitation et les yeux étincelants.

« Tu vas la garder ?! »

La nouvelle étant découverte, Kakashi hocha simplement la tête.

« Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle ! La flamme de la jeunesse brûle en toi mon rival de toujours ! Nous devons faire une fête ! Je vais prévenir les autres ! »

Et voilà de nouveau l'excité partit avant que l'Hatake ne puisse le stopper. Celui-ci soupira et tourna son attention sur la fillette dans ses bras.

« Je t'interdis de mettre les tenues choisies par Gaï, Himawari. »

Celle-ci l'observa un moment en silence avant de lui sourire en produisant des cris aigus. Kakashi laissa échapper un petit rire.

Ce soir là, la bande d'anciens camarades de classe, se retrouva dans l'appartement de l'Hatake. Certains apportèrent des cadeaux achetés à la dernière minute pour l'enfant. D''autres vinrent simplement taquiner le jeune homme. Et tous se présentèrent à la petite poupée, installée dans son parc, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête avec tous ces nouveaux visages.

« Elle est tellement mignonne. » dit Kurenaï, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

« C'est vrai qu'on aurait envie de mordre à pleines dents dans ses petites joues rondes. » concéda Anko.

L'experte en genjutsu se tourna vers son amie, un sourcil levé et ajouta :

« Tu dis juste ça parce qu'elles te font penser à des dangos, pas vrai ? »

« Oui. » dit-elle du tac au tac.

Une goutte de sueur coula sur la joue de la brune aux yeux rouges.

« Alors Kakashi, tu nous fais des cachotteries ? » se moqua gentiment Aoba.

« Pas vraiment, j'ai jus- »

« Je ne pensais pas voir un jour, Le Grand Hatake Kakashi, devenir le pantin d'une fille. » toussa un peu Hayate, un sourire en coin.

Le groupe de garçons ria aux éclats et l'Hatake soupira avant de recevoir plusieurs tapes dans le dos d'Ibiki et de Raidô. Ebisu releva ses lunettes sur son nez et dit :

« Il faudra une bonne éducation pour cette petite et je me ferai une joie de t'apporter mon aide. »

« Merci mais ça ira. » remercia vaguement Kakashi.

« Au faîte Kakashi, tu sais son vrai nom alors ? » demanda Kurenaï toujours agenouillée devant le parc.

« Elle s'appelle Himawari. »

« Oh ! Quel magnifique prénom ! Reflétant le futur florissant devant elle ! Un bourgeon n'attendant que d'éclore ! » déclara passionnément Gaï.

« Tu n'es pas trop déçu de ne plus pouvoir l'appeler Harumi ? » questionna Asuma.

« Mmm ? Je peux très bien l'appeler comme ça aussi. » répliqua-t-il, « Car après tout, n'est-il pas mieux d'avoir plusieurs prénoms ?! »

« Pour résumé, il est triste. » murmura Genma entre ses dents.

Tous hochèrent la tête et ignorèrent le jeune homme obnubilé par son monologue.

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans problèmes particuliers. Kakashi n'était pour le moment pas réhabilité à son poste aux Anbu dût à sa charge et passait ses journées à s'occuper du nourrisson. Il pouvait rester des heures à observer chaque fait et geste du petit être s'amusant à voir sa réaction à chaque nouveau bruit.

Lorsqu'un grand bruit résonnait dans l'appartement, elle ouvrait de grands yeux paniqués, son corps se figeant complètement. Dès qu'elle le voyait enfin, Himawari restait quelques instants dans la même position avant de se remettre à gigoter dans tous les sens. Cette réaction était la plus drôle aux yeux du Hatake.

Un jour, il reçut une lettre de l'hôpital lui indiquant que tous les enfants de bas âge devaient être vaccinés. Kakashi prit donc rendez-vous et le jour-j prépara la fillette pour la première de ses nombreuses futures visites dans le grand bâtiment blanc. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle n'aurait pas à y entrer souvent mais malheureusement, en étant ninja, la case hôpital était une étape régulière.

Poussant une des portes d'entrée, il fut tout de suite mal-à-l'aise. L'environnement blanc et propre, l'odeur de médicaments, la mort... Il n'aimait vraiment pas cet endroit comme la plupart des gens de sa profession.

Se dirigeant à l'accueil, on lui indiqua un étage et il prit l'escalier. Un large couloir, blanc encore, s'ouvrait devant lui. Il s'avança dans le silence pesant jusqu'à entendre un léger brouhaha. Des pleurs et des cris devenaient plus clairs.

Une fenêtre à sa droite donnait sur une salle, remplie de berceaux où des bébés dormaient paisiblement, certains avec un bonnet sur la tête, mais tous portaient un petit bracelet en plastique accroché à leur poignet.

Kakashi se rendit alors compte que cet endroit avait vu de nombreuses vies disparaître mais en avait également vu naître tout autant. Il resta un moment à observer les différents nourrissons avant qu'un homme vienne se poster à côté de lui. Au vu de son regard fier et la tendresse dans ses yeux, Kakashi comprit qu'il devait être un jeune père.

Le jeune homme continua son chemin jusqu'à arriver à une salle d'attente. Là, une infirmière lui demanda la raison de sa venue et lui indiqua de patienter quelques minutes. D'autres parents étaient déjà présents, attendant avec leurs enfants. Il prit place à côté d'une jeune femme semblant avoir une vingtaine d'années, berçant doucement un petit garçon dans ses bras. Installant le couffin d'Himawari sur ses genoux, celle-ci engagea la conversation :

« C'est votre fille ? »

« Non, je suis juste un cousin. »

« Elle est vraiment mignonne. »

Ne sachant quoi répondre, il retourna le compliment :

« Merci, votre fils également. »

« Oh merci ! » remercia-t-elle joyeusement.

Kakashi commençait à être nerveux, sentant peu à peu les regards se tourner vers lui. Himawari, elle, tournait la tête de droite à gauche, observant curieusement autour d'elle. Elle finit par remarquer le petit garçon et le fixa longuement. Ses petites jambes se mirent à bouger dans tous les sens avant qu'elle ne commence à produire des petits bruits avec sa bouche.

Le bébé, presque endormi, tourna son visage vers la source de ce nouveau son. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en la voyant. Ils s'observèrent quelques minutes avant de gazouiller gentiment entre eux.

Kakashi esquissa un sourire. La jeune femme rit en voyant le manège et approcha doucement son nourrisson du couffin. Les deux bébés tendirent leurs mains, essayant de se toucher.

« Ils sont très curieux à cet âge surtout quand ils aperçoivent d'autres enfants. » expliqua la jeune mère. « Vous l'avez déjà mise devant un miroir ? »

Kakashi hocha négativement la tête.

« Vous devriez essayer. Ils peuvent rester des heures à s'observer sans comprendre que c'est leur reflet. »

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un petit rire en imaginant la scène. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête de faire l'expérience.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

« Himawari. »

« Himawari, je te présente Shikamaru, Shikamaru voici Himawari. »

« Madame Nara, Madame Nara. » appela une infirmière.

« Ah, c'est pour moi. »

La jeune femme ramassa ses affaires et se leva.

« Bonne journée. » salua-t-elle.

« Vous aussi. » répondit-il en se courbant légèrement.

Après cela il n'eut à attendre que quelques minutes avant que son tour vienne. Un médecin aux joues et au ventre rond les reçut d'un grand sourire et lui serra la main.

« Bonjour Monsieur Hatake, asseyez-vous. Je vais m'occuper de la petite... »

« Himawari. » répondit le jeune homme.

« ...Himawari. Ce sera très rapide. »

Il leva une seringue et entreprit de la remplir d'un liquide clair.

« Vous avez son livret de santé ? » questionna l'homme.

« N-Non, ses parents sont morts et la plupart des papiers ont brûlés dans l'incendie. » répondit le jeune homme, inquiet d'avoir oublié quelque chose de cruciale pour sa protégée.

« Dans ce cas, je vais vous en donner un, vous devrez passer à l'accueil en bas pour toutes les autres démarches. C'est tout récent, donc il est normal que vous ne l'ayez pas encore. » rassura l'homme en blouse.

Le médecin appuya légèrement sur la seringue pour en faire sortir l'air avant de plonger l'aiguille dans le bras de l'enfant. Aussitôt que cette dernière fut retirée, Himawari renifla avant de crier et pleurer à chaudes larmes. Kakashi réagit aussitôt. Prenant le col de la blouse blanche, il tourna l'homme vers lui et plongea son sharingan dans le regard choqué du médecin.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? » dit-il, menaçant.

« R-Rien du tout. C-C'est u-une réaction n-normale. C-Ce n'est qu'une p-petite douleur sur le coup. »

Ne voyant pas traces de mensonges, Kakashi le relâcha et s'excusa.

« C-Ce n'est rien. » concéda l'homme encore tremblant.

Il s'affala sur sa chaise et sortit rapidement un carnet, indiquant rapidement le vaccin administré et les prochains à faire. Pendant ce temps l'Anbu consola tant bien que mal la fillette.

« P-Pensez bien à faire ceux-ci aux d-dates indiquées. » il hésita un instant avant d'ajouter, « I-Il est possible qu'elle ait une l-légère fièvre. C-C'est q-que le vaccin fait effet, donc pas d'inquiétude ! Do-Donnez-lui ceci si c'est le cas ! » ajouta-t-il prestement, lui tendant une petite boîte blanche.

« Merci. »

Kakashi quitta rapidement le service, récupéra les quelques papiers à l'accueil et rentra chez lui.

Il avait légèrement perdu son sang-froid et en avait un peu honte en repensant à l'expression sur le visage du médecin. Laissant échapper un soupir, il déposa Himawari dans son parc et s'occupa de remplir les formalités médicales.

Le lendemain, un aigle vînt toquer à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Sa première mission depuis des jours. Se levant brusquement, il s'habilla rapidement et alors qu'il allait quitter son appartement, il se souvînt de sa protégée.

Réfléchissant rapidement, il fit quelques signes et posa une main à terre.

« Invocation ! »

Un nuage de fumée apparut avant qu'une voix grave s'élève :

« Yo Kakashi. »

« Kakashi ! » saluèrent gaiement plusieurs voix.

« Salut vous tous, j'ai besoin que vous gardiez la maison pour moi. »

Un peu pris au dépourvu par la demande inhabituelle, le chien invoqué accepta pour le moment.

« Pas de soucis. »

« Je serai de retour rapidement. »

Et l'Hatake disparut, laissant ses invocations se jeter des regards perplexes.

« Depuis quand on est des chiens de garde ? » demanda Bisuke.

« Il doit y avoir une raison. Kakashi ne demande jamais rien sans raison. » rassura Pakkun.

C'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent les objets étranges parsemés dans le salon. Ils les reniflèrent, découvrant une nouvelle odeur présente dans tout l'appartement.

« Une nouvelle copine ? » proposa Shiba.

« Tu sais bien que s'il en avait une, elle ne mettrait jamais les pieds ici. » contredit Akino.

« Non, ces objets... On dirait- »

Mais Bull ne put finir sa phrase que des cris stridents résonnèrent dans l'appartement. Ils se plaquèrent tous au sol, leurs têtes en dessous de leurs pattes, bouchant leurs oreilles.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ?! » paniqua Urushi.

« Ça vient de la chambre de Kakashi. » indiqua Uhei.

La petite troupe se dirigea vers celle-ci et se prépara à l'assaut.

« J'ouvre à 3. » annonça Pakkun sur la tête de Bull. « 1... 2... 3 ! »

Et les chiens entrèrent, toutes griffes et crocs dehors avant de se figer. Là, devant eux, un berceau. Et dedans une petite forme gigotait.

« UN BÉBÉ ?! »

Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Kakashi avait un bébé.

« Depuis quand il a une progéniture ?! Et avec qui ?! » se tourna Guruko vers Pakkun, paniqué.

« Je n'en sais rien... Il ne m'a rien dit non plus. » répondit le petit chien, perplexe.

« Il faudrait la calmer, non ? » dit Akino.

Pendant leur découverte, l'enfant avait continué à pleurer, le volume de ses cris devenant insupportable pour l'ouïe des animaux.

Bull passa la tête au dessus du berceau, Pakkun toujours sur lui et posa son museau sur le petit ventre à l'air. La fillette stoppa soudainement de pleurer, surprise par le contact froid et mouillé sur sa peau. Elle observa silencieusement les deux formes au-dessus d'elle, mais rapidement ses lèvres tremblèrent et elle se remit à pleurer.

« Elle doit avoir faim. » proposa Bisuke.

Ils s'étaient tous approchés du nourrisson, montant sur le lit pour les plus petits du groupe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on donne à un bébé ? » demanda Guruko.

« Du lait. » répondit Pakkun.

« Ok, je vais voir ce que je peux trouver dans la cuisine. » se porta volontaire Uhei.

« Je viens avec toi. » ajouta Akino.

En attendant, les six autres observèrent l'enfant qui s'épuisait peu à peu à force de pleurer. Enfin à peu près calme, la fillette regarda curieusement autour d'elle.

« Elle a les mêmes yeux noirs que Kakashi. »

« Moui. Mais elle ne lui ressemble pas à part ça. »

« Elle doit tenir de sa mère. »

Pakkun sauta dans le berceau et commença à renifler des pieds à la tête le petit être. Himawari rit de bon cœur en sentant le souffle et le museau de l'animal la toucher de partout.

« Là, c'est sûr. Elle doit tenir de sa mère. » confirma Shiba.

Tous hochèrent la tête.

« C'est bon, on a du lait. »

Akino entra dans la pièce, une bouteille de lait de vache dans la gueule.

« Comment on lui fait boire maintenant ? » questionna Uhei.

« Aucune idée. » lui répondit Pakkun.

Un silence gêné s'installa.

« Il vaut mieux qu'on attende Kakashi. » décida Bull.

Ils acquiescèrent et se tournèrent vers la petite poupée qui semblait s'agiter de plus en plus. Poussant des petits gémissements, elle faillit donner un coup de pied à Pakkun, toujours dans le berceau.

« Elle a peut-être besoin de changer de couche ? » proposa Bisuke.

« J'y ai pensé mais je n'ai rien senti. » contesta le roquet.

Guruko passa une patte au-dessus du berceau et la posa sur le front de l'enfant. Après quelques secondes, il la retira et annonça aux autres :

« Elle a de la fièvre. »

Et la panique recommença. Pakkun prit les choses en main, enfin, en patte. Il ordonna à Shiba de courir le plus vite possible à la Tour Hokage pour intercepter Kakashi. Puis les autres s'occupèrent de chercher des couvertures et de mouiller un tissu pour le poser sur le front de la fillette.

L'apocalypse continua jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'Hatake, essoufflé. Il prit la suite, soulageant ses invocations qui s'installèrent dans un coin, évitant de le gêner.

Une fois Himawari installée de nouveau dans son berceau, propre, le ventre plein de lait adapté à son âge et avec un petit calmant pour sa fièvre, Kakashi s'affala sur le canapé de son salon face au groupe de canidés.

Ces derniers s'observèrent longuement, ne sachant lequel devait poser la question. Pakkun s'avança finalement et toussota pour attirer l'attention de son invocateur.

« Kakashi... C'est... ta fille ? »

« Ah, non. Une cousine éloignée. »

« V-Vraiment ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

« Et depuis quand ? »

« Mmm... une ou deux semaines... je ne sais plus trop. » répondit-t-il vaguement.

Voyant la curiosité chez ses camarades à quatre pattes, Kakashi leur raconta l'histoire tragique de la petite Hatake orpheline.

« Donc... tu vas l'élever ? » demanda finalement Pakkun.

« Oui. »

Les chiens se jetèrent des coups d'œil entre eux avant de se tourner vers leur maître.

« La prochaine fois préviens nous qu'il y a un bébé à garder et encore mieux, demande à tes amis humains de faire le babysitting. On y connaît rien nous ! Si tu prends la responsabilité d'un petit, prend-la bien ! » grogna Pakkun.

Kakashi sursauta légèrement en voyant l'air menaçant de ses invocations. Il se passa nerveusement une main derrière la tête.

« Désolé. Je n'ai pas fait de mission depuis un petit moment maintenant et quand j'ai vu l'aigle de l'Hokage, je n'ai pas réfléchis. »

« Mmph... Et finalement ? Tu as eu une mission ? »

« Non... un simple rendez-vous concernant une affaire. » dit-il vaguement.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de sa chambre et repensa à un peu plus tôt.

Le Troisième l'avait appelé pour le tenir au courant de l'interrogation des deux seuls attaquants qu'ils avaient réussis à capturer vivant la première nuit du séjour d'Hinata chez Kakashi. Les deux avaient réussis à se suicider grâce à une capsule cachée à l'intérieur de leur corps. Elles avaient échappés à la fouille corporelle. Invisibles tant à l'œil nue qu'avec le Byakugan par un procédé encore inconnu.

« Cela prouve que les commanditaires connaissent bien ce dojutsu voir sont eux-mêmes des Hyuuga. » expliqua le Sarutobi.

« À quels pays appartenaient-ils ? Étaient-ils d'un clan particulier ? » questionna Kakashi.

« Parmi les quatre, aucun ne venait du même pays. Aucun n'avait de techniques spéciales ou appartenait à un clan connu. Ils n'étaient pas non plus dans le Bingo Book. Le plus étrange étant que nous avons envoyés des photos d'eux dans les pays indiqués par leur bandeau frontal mais ils ne sont connus nul part. Il se peut qu'il y ait une alliance entre ces quatre pays, j'ai déjà demandé à ce qu'on y regarde de plus près. Ou c'est une organisation toute autre. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce qui semblait être un simple complot intérieur est devenu plus compliqué que ça. Sois prudent. »

_\- Himawari... qu'est-ce qu'ils te veulent ? _

Sortant de ses songes, Kakashi se leva et entreprit de donner à boire et à manger au groupe de canidés pour les remercier. Tout à leur repas, le jeune homme s'éclipsa dans sa chambre. La fillette était endormie, les joues encore un peu rouge de sa fièvre. Il passa doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux fins, caressant de son pouce la joue ronde.

Dans son sommeil, Himawari ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois sa bouche, poussant des gémissements de plus en plus forts. Elle tourna la tête et attrapa le pouce entre ses gencives, le mâchouillant gentiment.

« Mmm... Tu as encore faim ? » taquina Kakashi, un sourire en coin.

Les yeux dans le vide, il réfléchissait au problème qui s'était soulevé ce matin. Le jour où il reprendrait les missions, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder, qui pourrait garder sa protégée ? Bien qu'il reçoive une certaine somme pour les besoins du bébé et également une petite somme pour sa « paternité », elles ne suffiraient pas à long terme.

Il pensa à Kurenaï. La jeune femme avait tout de suite exprimé un instinct maternel à la vue de la petite fille. Anko était hors de question. Gaï et Genma également. Et il voyait mal Asuma faire du babysitting.

_\- À part si Kurenaï vient l'aider._ Se moqua intérieurement le jeune homme.

Ses amis proches n'étaient pas nombreux se rendit-il compte. L'image d'Obito et Rin lui vînt en mémoire. Mais avant qu'il puisse se plonger de nouveau dans ses souvenirs douloureux, une pression sur sa main le réveilla. Baissant son visage sur le berceau, de grands yeux noirs l'observaient, son pouce toujours dans la petite bouche. Himawari l'avait attrapé de ses deux mains et s'agrippait fermement.

« Hey, salut toi. » salua-t-il.

Elle lui répondit d'un petit gémissement et par le mouvement brusque de ses petites jambes. Il posa une main sur son front et nota que la fièvre était tombée.

« Viens là. Je vais te présenter correctement à la petite troupe qui s'est occupée de toi. »

Il retira doucement son doigt et la souleva dans ses bras. S'installant sur le tapis du salon, il cala la fillette sur ses jambes et son dos contre son torse, faisant face aux invocations.

« Donc voilà Himawari. Himawari, voici Bull. » commença Kakashi.

Le gros chien s'approcha et renifla attentivement l'enfant. Son souffle puissant souleva les quelques cheveux bruns sur la petite tête. L'enfant leva ses mains et les posa sur le museau devant elle. Sa bouche produisait tout un tas de sons et ses jambes bougeaient d'excitation.

« Uhei, Guruko, Bisuke, Akino, Urushi, Shiba et Pakkun. » continua le jeune homme.

Chaque chien s'avança à l'appel de son nom et renifla consciencieusement la petite qui leur touchait le museau, toute curieuse. Formant un arc de cercle autour de leur maître, les huit canidés se mirent à hurler au ciel, fêtant le nouveau membre de leur famille. Le nourrisson sursauta et ouvrit de grands yeux se figeant complètement dans les bras du jeune homme. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Il adorait vraiment cette réaction.

**.**

**.**

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**agustine :** Thank you ! I hope you will like this story too ^-^ sorry for the wait !

**Guest :** Thank you, you're so sweet ^-^ Between English and French, it's sure that the number of reviews is really different. I'm not really confident in my English to write in that language, sorry ^^''

**Tahitian-girl :** Merci, vraiment heureuse que le premier chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère que, malgré l'attente, celui-ci aussi ^-^ Et tu as bien fais de m'indiquer la faute, je ne l'avais pas vu et ma bêta non plus ^^'' Merci !


End file.
